yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/60
{eser | önceki= 36/59 | sonraki= 36/61 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni أَلَمْ أَعْهَدْ إِلَيْكُمْ يَا بَنِي آدَمَ أَن لَّا تَعْبُدُوا الشَّيْطَانَ إِنَّهُ لَكُمْ عَدُوٌّ مُّبِينٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Elem a'hed ileyküm ya beni ademe el la ta'büdüş şeytan innehu leküm adüvvüm mübiyn Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Âdem oğulları, sakın Şeytan'a kulluk etmeyin, şüphe yok ki o, apaçık bir düşmandır size diye emredip söz almadı mı sizden? Ali Bulaç Meali "Ey adem oğulları, ben size and vermedim mi ki: Şeytana kulluk etmeyin, çünkü, o, sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır;" Ahmet Varol Meali Ey Ademoğulları! Size, şeytana kulluk etmeyin; çünkü o sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır diye bir and vermedim mi? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (60-61) “Ey Âdemoğulları! Ben, size, şeytana kulluk etmeyin. Çünkü o, sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Bana kulluk edin. İşte bu dosdoğru yoldur, diye emretmedim mi?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali «Ey Âdem oğulları! Size şeytana tapmayın, çünkü o sizin apaçık bir düşmanınızdır» demedim mi? Edip Yüksel Meali Ey Adem'in çocukları, şeytana tapmayacağınıza dair sizden söz almamış mıydım? O sizin açık düşmanınızdır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey Adem oğulları, Ben size şeytana kulluk etmeyin, o size açık bir düşmandır, diye and vermedim mi? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) And vermedim mi size? «Ey adem oğulları! Şeytana kulluk etmeyin, o size açık bir düşmandır» diye Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey ademoğulları! Size tavsiye etmedim mi ki, şeytana ibadet etmeyiniz. Şüphe yok ki, o sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Muhammed Esed Siz ey Ademoğulları, size demedim mi: Şeytan'a tapmayın, o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır! Suat Yıldırım "Ey Âdem’in evlatları!Size emretmemiş miydim:"Şeytana tapmayın sakın!""Çünkü o size âşikar düşman... Süleyman Ateş Meali "Ey Âdem oğulları, ben size and vermedim mi: Şeytâna tapmayın o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır. Şaban Piriş Meali (60-61) -Ey Adem oğulları! Size, şeytana kulluk etmeyin, çünkü o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır. Bana kulluk edin. Dosdoğru yol budur, diye buyurmamış mıydım? Ümit Şimşek Meali Ben size ant vermedim mi, ey Âdem oğulları, "Şeytana kul olmayın; o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey âdemoğulları! Ben size, "Şeytana kulluk etmeyin, o sizin için açık bir düşmandır!" demedim mi? Yusuf Ali (English) Did I not enjoin on you, O ye children of Adam, that ye should not worship Satan; for that he was to you an enemy avowed? M. Pickthall (English) Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 59-65- Sizden birçok nesilleri şaşırttı, yani birçok toplumların ahlâklarını bozdu. "Bugün biz onların ağızlarını mühürleriz..." İşte Nur Sûresi'nde "O gün onların dilleri, elleri ve ayakları, işledikleri şeyler hakkında kendilerine şahitlik ederler." (Nur, 24/24) buyurulan gün, bu gündür. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kur'an'ın "şeytana tapma" olarak tanımladığı şeyin anlamı için bkz. 19:44 ile ilgili not 33. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Ve Allah tarafından şöyle bir hitap da yönelecektir. (Ey Adem oğulları!. Size) Dünyada bulunduğunuz zaman (tavsiye etmedik mi ki,) Peygamberler ve samavi kitaplar vasıtasiyle bildirmiş olmadık mı ki, (şeytana ibadet etmeyiniz) onun vesveselerine uymayınız, ona itaatte bulunmayınız, siz kendinize Allah tarafından gösterilen selâmet ve saadet yolunu takibedin, ondan ayrılmayınız (Şüphe yok ki, o) şeytan (sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır.) Soy kökünüz olan Hz. Adem hakkındaki düşmanlığını bilmiyor musunuz?. Onun ne kadar aldatıcı, kötülük isteyen bir mel'un olduğunu anlamış değil mi idiniz?. Hiç aklı başında olan kimse, öyle hakka muhalif, ahlâka aykırı olan şeytani sözlere, propagandalara kıymet verir mi?. Onların tesirleri altında kalmak ister mi. Bu şekilde olan bir hitap, kınama ve susturmak içindir.